Out-of-plane structures, such as three dimensional coils, offer several advantages over in-plane structures. Out-of-plane coils place the coil axis parallel, rather than perpendicular, to the substrate plane. Additionally, out-of-plane coils reduce eddy currents induced in the underlying substrate, and when out-of-plane coils are operated at high frequencies, allow for better control of skin and proximity effects.